Devices such as security devices (passive infrared sensors (PIRs), motion sensors, sirens etc), thermostats, meters, lighting fixtures, and the like are typically mounted on a wall or ceiling surface. Installers need to hold mounting screws in one hand as well as the housing to be installed while climbing a ladder, making it difficult as well as unsafe. Once up on the ladder, the installer will typically hold the housing in place by pressing it against the wall with the side or heal of one hand, while also holding a screw between the index finger and thumb of the same hand, and then driving the screw into the wall with a power driver or drill in the other hand. This awkward process will typically be repeated for at least one additional screw. If the housing is not perfectly vertical and/or horizontal after driving the screws into the wall, it is desirable to have the ability to adjust the orientation. In addition, it is desirable for the screw receiving feature of the housing to be robust, as sometimes the force applied by the driver is not directly in-line with the screw and the screw may be pushed out of its most desired location before entering the wall.
For corner mount installations, at least part of the above concerns are successfully addressed by the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,784, naming Ray Daggers and John Kovach as inventors. This patent teaches the application of a screw retention feature in the rear cover of the housing that will hold the screws in place in the rear cover so the installer can climb the ladder with a housing/screw assembly versus a number of loose parts. The installer can then firmly and comfortably hold the rear cover in position with one hand while driving the screws with a power driver in the other hand. However, the disclosed feature does not allow for a final fine tune adjustment vertical and/or horizontal orientation of the housing, nor is the feature as tolerant of driver to screw force misalignment as may often be desired.
As seen from above, there is always room for improvement in connection with the mounting features of surface mountable housings for electronic devices.